A Memory Lost, A Life Gained
by im-betting-on-alice493
Summary: Bella is a headstrong, harworking woman living in Seattle, Washington. Edward is an uptight, doctor with a little too much on his plate. When an unfortunate event brings these two together, sparks will fly, but will this bring them together or not?
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Not to worry! I'm still working on a beautiful mess, but I woke up this morning and could _not_ get this story out of my head so I started writing. I've already got chapter 2 done but I want to see your reaction to this before I update and get ahead of myself. So without further adeau, here is my new story.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP BE-

CRASH!

"Damn alarm clock," I groaned, stretching slightly, then wincing from the ridiculous amount of sun filtering in through the shades. Weren't shades supposed to block sunlight? Not allow it to seep in through the cracks!

The alarm clock and the sun brought out what I knew to be inevitable, a hangover headache from hell. I threw my arm over my eyes in an attempt to block out the sun rays, but it was all in vain. My head was already pounding with the force of a drum, a drum with no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

I sighed heavily, and threw the covers off, slowly getting out of bed. I'm not an old woman and I don't need assistance getting out of bed, but if you've ever had a _hangover_ headache, you know it's crippling.

I looked at my side table, searching for my glasses, and found a note, two pills and a glass of water.

_Had fun last night, like always, knew the headache was inevitable. Remember we have that meeting today at 1 (like you need my reminder). There's an outfit hanging in your closet, as well as cosmetics set out in your bathroom. Put them on, and don't fuss, you'll thank me later. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Alice_

I smiled, popped the pills in my mouth and downed the glass of water. Alice has been my best friend since college, granted she _is_ a few years older than me, I went to college early. She is demanding, has no personal space boundaries, is a borderline shopaholic and by far the most energetic person I have ever met, but I love her.

I suppose I should probably clue you in on to exactly who I am. My birth given name is Isabella Marie Swan, but don't ever call me Marie or Isabella, unless you have no value for your life. Bella Swan will do just fine. I'm 20, very soon to be 21, but as you probably guessed, that hasn't stopped me from downing a few drinks.

I'm a plain Jane, always have been, always will be. I stand at an enormous height of -drum roll please- 5'5. Brown hair, brown eyes, extremely pale, practically opaque. I'm slender, and in perfect shape, or at least that's what my trainer says.

I'm an extremely hard working person, stubborn, horridly clumsy, quiet and unlike Alice I hate, detest and shun all things that have to do with shopping.

I tossed the note back on the table, grabbed my iPod and headed to the bathroom. I stuck my hair up in a pony tail and brushed my teeth. I went back into my bedroom, put on my favorite pair of navy blue running shorts, and a grey sports bra. I put on my iPod arm band and went to the kitchen.

I popped down some bread in the toaster, and turned on the coffee maker. I put on my bracelet that holds the house key, scrapped some butter on the toast and left.

I know this is weird but running usually helps me get rid of my headache, it helps me get pumped for a major meeting too. It's a certain release that helps make all of the world melt away, I relax as soon as my feet hit the pavement.

I walked out of my building past Robert, the old door man, smiled at him and took off down the street. There's a nearby park that I always go to for my morning run. I'm a sucker for routines, and hate change, so go figure.

I put my iPod on shuffle, Breathe by Michelle Branch flowed through my headphones, and I fell into a steady rhythm. I reached the park in no time and started down the trail. I always enjoyed coming to the park. It's well kept, and very beautiful. Trees line the entire path, as well as flowers of all different shapes and colors. It's a very soothing atmosphere.

I ran for a good thirty minutes, then as always my running buddy, Jacob, joined me. Jake, my other best friend, runs with me every morning. He and I have known each other since we were in diapers, and we have yet to be separated. When I went away to college, in Seattle, he was extremely saddened, but we quickly fell into a routine of visits. We'd switch off weekends to visit each other and it worked out well. Jake was 15 when I went off to college, I was 17.

Like I said, I'm a hard worker, which would explain why I was in college so early. Jake was the only friend I made and kept throughout my short time in Forks, where my father lives. Our dads were best friends so it was inevitable that we would be around each other so often.

We usually run in silence, both too absorbed in the rush and our music too worry about mindless conversation. I still enjoyed his presence, no matter how insignificant. And so we ran, Jake usually keeps pace with me but sometimes I unknowingly creep ahead.

A little over an hour later we parted ways. I grabbed a bottle of water from the nearest vendor and downed it, Jake did the same. I gave him a quick hug, considering we were both sweaty, and started for home.

As I was crossing the street towards my flat I heard someone yell out. I stopped, looking in the direction of the voice that yelled. My eyes stopped on a beautiful man, in a business suit, with a look of horror in his eyes. He looked like he was a male model. His hair was a odd, but extremely beautiful, copper color, tousled on his head. The suit was covering him but I could still see his form, and he definitely looked as though he was in shape.

Sometime during my oggling he had gotten much closer to me, he was running actually, towards me! I didn't understand the look in his eyes, or why he was running towards me so quickly. Then I heard it.

Tires squealing across the pavement. I looked to my left to see a red BMW speeding towards me, swerving on the road. I was glued to my spot, too shocked to move out of the way. Suddenly, I was airborne. The wind had been knocked out of me and I felt my head hit the ground with extreme force.

The last thing I saw was beautiful emerald eyes starring at me, and cool hands touching my face, before the scent of blood hit my nose. I instantly felt nauseous, and could feel myself slipping from consciousness. I could barely hear anything over the screams that surrounded me. Finally the blackness consumed me, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

**review! PLEASE! please? pretty please? :)**

**Love,**

**im-betting-on-alice493**


	2. Modest Saviors

**Kay. So I was hoping for more reviews, but I couldn't contain myself. I had to update! lol **

* * *

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep.

I flung my hand out in an attempt to silence the alarm clock and immediately winced when it was constricted.

_What is going on? Where am I?_

I opened my eyes, slowly that is, they felt like they were glued shut. I immediately shut them. White light, so blinding it could be the sun, filled the room. I rubbed my eyes, in an attempt to soothe them from the strain.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep.

_Where the hell is that damn beeping coming from?!_

I chanced opening my eyes once more, slowly again, and waited for them to adjust. I winced again but kept them open none the less. The room was stark white, nothing littered the walls, there was a chair next to me.

I looked down to see one of my legs wrapped in a cast, my arms had scrapes and scratches but nothing looked broken. The sheets covering me were scratchy and the blanket was a light blue and seemingly made out of cheap polyester.

I noticed a needle, hooked up to an iv, connected to my hand and saw a heart monitor on the right also. I fought the bile that threatened to raise up in my throat. It took a few minutes but it was all finally catching up. One word rand in my head.

_Hospital_

I tried, I really did but my breathing suddenly became labored. A million thoughts were rushing through my head, my mind working a mile a minute.

_What happened? Why am I here? Why can I not remember anything at all?_

My heart monitor started going berserk, the incessant beeping becoming unbearable. Suddenly an extremely large man entered my line of site. He had russet skin, long flowing black hair and never ending muscles. He eyes looked worried, scared and caring all at the same time. He placed his hands on my cheeks, rubbing them soothingly.

"Shh, Bells. It's okay. Calm down. Shh." He spoke quietly, his voice soothing. I didn't recognize this person at all but there was something about him that made me calm down. My heart beat returned to normal and he smiled, his dimples showing. He resembled a little kid which made me smile, a small smile, but a smile none the less in return.

"Do I know you?" I asked timidly. The smile immediately disappeared from his face. Did I say something wrong?

His jaw clenched and he looked the other way, his hands leaving my face. I instantly missed the warmth that exuded from his hands. He was so warm, like fire. He turned to look at me again, his face a mixture of pain and fear.

"Do you really not know who I am, Bella?" He looked tired, hopeful, nothing at all like he was before. I wanted, so badly, to tell him I knew exactly who he was but I had no idea, sadness in my eyes, I glanced up at him, his eyes shining with hope.

I shook my head no slowly. His whole demeanor changed. His shoulders sagged, his eyes dimmed, and he turned to leave. I mustered up all the strength I had and reached my hand out to grab his wrist.

He turned, eyes questioning.

"Can I at least get your name?" I asked shyly. True, I didn't know him but that didn't mean I didn't want to. He seemed like such a nice guy, like an older brother or best friend. He smiled, a small smile.

"Jacob. Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. Take care Bella." With that he turned and walked out of the room. I sighed a sharp, annoyed sigh. I was beginning to worry. Jake acted as though I was supposed to know him, it scared me a little. Was I?

I was pulled from my reverie by my room door opening again. A man, scratch that, a _god_ dressed in doctors scrubs. He had amazing green eyes that shone brighter than the stars. His unruly hair was tousled to perfection and was the oddest shade of bronze. He smiled a dazzling crooked smile, and my heart bounded in my chest.

The beeping increased ten fold and I blushed a deep read. He chuckled softly and moved to the side of my bed. God even his laugh is amazing.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" He asked as he checked over my readings and wrote in his chart.

"Okay I guess. Extremely confused but other than that, I'm feeling just fine." He nodded looking thoughtful.

I sat there uncomfortably for a minute, fiddling with my fingers. He glanced at me through the corner of his eye. I smiled timidly and blushed, looking down.

"Alright Bella, I'm going to feel around on your head here for just a minute. I want you to tell me if it hurts. I'm just looking for signs of head trauma." I nodded my head urging him on. I could feel the coolness of his fingers on my hair. He felt around with extreme care, I winced once and he took that into account.

He started writing on his chart once again. "I'm going to send you down to x-rays Bella, just to check on your head and make sure there's no internal damage."

I nodded my head. "Uhm doctor…?"

"Oh how rude of me. Doctor Cullen. How may I help you?" He smiled softly at me and I nearly lost track of what I was going to ask.

"Well…I can't really remember anything. Jake, the guy that was in here before, acted as though I was supposed to know him and I didn't recognize him at all. What's wrong with me?" I had started to ramble and quickly shut up before I could sound crazy.

Dr. Cullen looked at me with concern. "I'm honestly not very sure Isabella. I-"

"Bella," I interrupted," Just Bella."

He looked at me for just a second, smiled, nodded and continued. "As I was saying, _Bella_," I blushed," I'm hoping that your x-ray will help me better understand your current situation. You should be down there in no time. I'll put a rush on it, so it should take no more than an hour."

I smiled thankfully. "Okay."

He smiled his crooked smile once more, placed my chart back at the foot of my bed and walked towards the door.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes Bella?" I swallowed the lump in my throat from the absolute beauty that he beheld. I felt so insignificant just being in the same room as him. I mustered up my courage though.

"Thank you, you know, for caring."

"No problem Isabella." He winked and disappeared down the hallway.

Some while later, a nurse walked in. She looked to be somewhere in her forties. She exuded a motherly feel about her. Her hair was a very light blonde, almost white and she was extremely petite.

"Hi there deary. I'm nurse Evelyn, you can call me Evie. I'm just going to wheel you down to x-ray and it should be over in a flash." She smiled softly at me while she unlocked the wheels on my bed.

I was in and out of x-rays within thirty minutes. It was a tedious process, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I was placed back in my room, and the events of the day finally caught up with me. I fell asleep.

I dreamt of a tragic accident. A girl, dressed in shorts and a sports bra, with brunette hair was standing in the middle of a street. She was gazing off at something or someone behind her, as a red BMW came speeding towards her. A man in a business suit was running towards her, and hurled her out of the way just in time. Her head hit the pavement hard but her eyes remained open, just barely. I finally got a good look at her face. That girl was me! Suddenly, I was the one in place of, well…myself. The man in the business suit was. Jesus! The man in the business suit was Dr. Cullen!

This was all too familiar. It seemed like déjà vu. It was almost as if this had happened before. There was a nagging in the very back corner of my mind like I was supposed to know so much more, like I was supposed to recognize this.

I was jolted awake by someone calling my name. No not someone, an angels voice. I cracked an eye open to see Dr. Cullen standing over me. I gasped quietly and he took a step back. His face looked grave and he avoided eye contact with me.

He cleared his throat and glanced down at the chart he'd been writing in constantly. "Isabella your x-rays came in and I've got some unfortunate news."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion noticing that this must be serious, considering he used my full name once more and waited for him to continue. He sighed and looked at me, his face a total mask of indifference.

"You have a certain type of amnesia. It's called post traumatic amnesia. It's not permanent and even though its concluded that its not very mild nor mild you should regain your full memory within the next four weeks at the very latest. This was caused by you hitting your head when you were involved in the accident. This also explains why you did not notice your friend," he seemed to say it in a growl," Jacob. We'll keep you in the hospital for the evening, just to make sure no other complications arise. How are you feeling? I know this is a lot to absorb, please take your time."

I sat there quietly, partially stunned, slowly letting it all sink in. I was beginning to think that the dream did actually happen in reality. So I did know Jake, at least that's cleared up. I have no idea just how close we are, but I feel absolutely horrible that I don't recognize him.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Miss Swan?" It came out sounding extremely hostile, and I flinched back from his tone. He sighed and muttered an apology. I stayed shrunken into my bed but continued what I was going to ask.

"Did you….were you…" I growled at my inability to speak, " Were you the person that saved me from getting hit by that car?"

He looked at with a look of shock, wonder and irritation on his face. He cleared his throat, looked down and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up at me his green eyes looking bewildered and amazed.

"Yes. I was the one that pushed you out of the way." I nodded my head, my suspicions confirmed.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much." He smiled that crooked smile, and walked to the side of my bed. He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of my palm.

"It was my pleasure." I blushed under his gaze. I heard him chuckle quietly, the musical sound filling my ears.

"Get some rest Bella. From the track record you have got you are quite a strong young woman. I suspect you to make a full recovery before your four weeks is up. Just use your remote if you need anything." He smiled, winked and walked out.

I'm sure he heard my heart doing summer saults in my chest, that damn heart monitor did nothing for my situation. I sighed exasperatedly. Definitely not good! These things only happen in dirty fantasy's, not real life! Gah! This is bad, bad, bad, bad. I don't need a guy, I shouldn't even be attracted to my doctor.

I sighed once more, sinking into my pillows. It's extremely hard getting comfortable in an extremely _uncomfortable_ hospital bead, but I managed it. I closed my eyes, and images of Dr. Cullen danced behind my lids. I groaned quietly, this is an extremely unhealthy obsession, but for right now, I didn't mind.

If his face was going to help me get to sleep then so be it. I closed my eyes,, and that's the night I dreamt of a man, for the first time in many months. Not just any man though, Dr. Cullen.

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! I'd like to get atleast 10 before I even think about updating, plus A Beautiful Mess is my first priority.**

**Love,**

**im-betting-on-alice493**


End file.
